Internal combustion engines produce exhaust gases containing a variety of pollutants, including nitrogen oxides (“NOx”), carbon monoxide, and uncombusted hydrocarbons, which are the subject of governmental legislation. Emission control systems are widely utilized to reduce the amount of these pollutants emitted to atmosphere, and typically achieve very high efficiencies once they reach their operating temperature (typically, 200° C. and higher). However, these systems are relatively inefficient below their operating temperature (the “cold start” period).
As even more stringent national and regional legislation lowers the amount of pollutants that can be emitted from diesel or gasoline engines, reducing emissions during the cold start period is becoming a major challenge. Thus, methods for reducing the level of NOx and hydrocarbons emitted during cold start condition continue to be explored.
For cold start NOx control, especially under lean-burn conditions, NOx storage and release catalysts have been studied. The catalysts adsorb NOx during the warm-up period and thermally desorb NOx at higher exhaust temperatures. Downstream catalysts, such as selective catalytic reduction (“SCR”) or NOx adsorber catalysts (“NAC”), effectively reduce the desorbed NOx to nitrogen.
Typically, NOx adsorbent materials consist of inorganic oxides such as alumina, silica, ceria, zirconia, titania, or mixed oxides which are coated with at least one platinum group metal. PCT Intl. Appl. WO 2008/047170 discloses a system wherein NOx from a lean exhaust gas is adsorbed at temperatures below 200° C. and is subsequently thermally desorbed above 200° C. The NOx adsorbent is taught to consist of palladium and a cerium oxide or a mixed oxide or composite oxide containing cerium and at least one other transition metal.
PCT Intl. Appl. WO 2004/076829 discloses an exhaust-gas purification system which includes a NOx storage catalyst arranged upstream of an SCR catalyst. The NOx storage catalyst includes at least one alkali, alkaline earth, or rare earth metal which is coated or activated with at least one platinum group metal (Pt, Pd, Rh, or Ir). A particularly preferred NOx storage catalyst is taught to include cerium oxide coated with platinum and additionally platinum as an oxidizing catalyst on a support based on aluminum oxide. EP 1027919 discloses a NOx adsorbent material that comprises a porous support material, such as alumina, zeolite, zirconia, titania, and/or lanthana, and at least 0.1 wt % precious metal (Pt, Pd, and/or Rh). Platinum carried on alumina is exemplified.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,656,244 and 5,800,793 describe systems combining a NOx storage/release catalyst with a three way catalyst. The NOx adsorbent is taught to comprise oxides of chromium, copper, nickel, manganese, molybdenum, or cobalt, in addition to other metals, which are supported on alumina, mullite, cordierite, or silicon carbide. PCT Intl. Appl. WO 03/056150 describes a system combining a low temperature NO2 trap material and a soot filter. The low temperature NO2 trap material is taught to comprise of zeolites exchanged with base metal cations, with the zeolites selected from ZSM-5, ETS-10, Y-zeolite, beta zeolite, ferrierite, mordenite, titanium silicates and aluminum phosphates and the base metals selected from Mn, Cu, Fe, Co, W, Re, Sn, Ag, Zn, Mg, Li, Na, K, Cs, Nd and Pr.
Unfortunately, the NOx adsorption capacity of such systems is not high enough especially at high NOx storage efficiency. U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2012/0308439 discloses an improved cold start catalyst that comprises a zeolite catalyst comprising a base metal such as iron, a noble metal, and a zeolite, and a supported platinum group metal catalyst comprising one or more platinum group metals and one or more inorganic oxide carriers.
As with any automotive system and process, it is desirable to attain still further improvements in exhaust gas treatment systems, particularly under cold start conditions. We have discovered a new NOx trap composition that provides enhanced cleaning of the exhaust gases from internal combustion engines.